Misaki never ceases to surprise Takumi
by Loyalty counts
Summary: What happens when a doctor is getting married and he finds love on that day itself? What if Misaki turns her perception of men on the day she crashes on to the one man who turns her world upside down? Read to find out how our favourite couple find yet another way to fall in love. AU *Edited*


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, this is the edited version of what I had previously posted, because I had to make a few changes here and there when I realised a few mistakes through some special person. Thank you.**

 **I would really appreciate if you would tell me how it really was, because I literally _extracted_ my time from studying and took great care while writing. **

**Rest is upon you, just pray that I excel my exams, senior year isn't pretty.**

 **Alright alright, I stop here, you can read the story and review, though I can't expect as I'm still an amateur(honestly).**

 **Enjoy and good bye!**

* * *

She knew for once this was not supposed to happen when she jumped a mile away from her crush, he seemed to be enjoying the panic stricken look on her face. "You- you Pervert! " She tried to make a dash, but realised that the handle was locked, and she was probably keeping company with an outer space alien.

How did she end up here? So it goes...

Misaki was not going to wear that stupid makeup, as her best friends tried to dress her up for the wedding of Usui Takumi, the most handsome man in japan. Of course, she scoffed over the idea of going there, in an open loaded cafe, unaware of the attention she caught of the said person. "I don't know why people are so obsessed with this guy, he is just a human." She was trying to reason with her friends who seemed to be in a more moe mode when a bang on their table said otherwise. She looked up to find that usual yellow eyed delinquent with a glint in his eyes.

He slipped three seals in her friends hands, knowing that she would never take them. "I assume that you have been informed of the wedding, and therefore I want you to attend it."

Igarashi Tora, he sure had the nerve to walk up to her and dare to even speak to her as she sat in the cafe almost glaring at all men. They had scooted away from her.

He was the supposed heir of the Igarashi Corp. and his arrogance was grating Misaki's nerves. Even though he had met her sister, in an interview for a competition, with him being the guest of honour and her being the champion, they sure did hit off as brother and sister combo.

She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, crossing her arms diligently. "And why would I do that?"

He leaned so close, it was as if he were going to do something obscene and she shoved his head away. "Because I will make sure that you go or else you still would remain indebted to me!" He sang happily as she sighed in annoyance before muttering how stupid men are and how she wished he never knew her sister. "Igarashi Tora, I know you would like Misaki to come, but we decline for her." Her head snapped in the direction of her best friend Shizoko. The man with a blond mop just shrugged and left with a smirk.

"Misaki what does he owe you?" Sakura asked curiously. Her face turned into a scowl and she yet again wondered why the hell was her sister his friend. " He helped my sister into the university. And apparently helped my mom with the debts my father left for us to pay."

It was silent, an awkward moment to fill the atmosphere. Suddenly, Sakura gasped and grabbed Misaki's arm. She looked at her, confusion written all over her face. "What's wrong, Sakura?" She looked as if she had seen a ghost and pulled Misaki from the cafe. "We need to get you a dress. Knowing you, I am sure you don't have single girly dress in your closet"

xxx

Misaki sighed as she tried on the clothes her friends had thrusted in her arms. Sakura sure was the most caring and emotionally attached to humanity kind, but right now it wasn't helping her when it concerned clothing and fashion. Because when beautifying herself was concerned, it was never her priority.

Sure, Misaki had to take a leave on that day (the wedding day, od course), not that she needed anyway, since she was the top lawyer of the country. And the company she worked in would gladly excuse her for one day. Her boss, Satsuki was the sweetest boss, but she can turn into a devil when work was concerned. As long as Misaki worked, she was always cheerful and happy.

And here she was, dressed in a black modest gown, as the stars adorned themselves on her dress, and the glint of her arm to gleam like gold as she fidgeted with it. "Um, Sakura, can I please where a coat over this?" Sakura frowned while she carefully applied make up on her face. "No!"

xxx

She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as she stepped out of the taxi with her giggly friends. She felt the need to glare at every second man who stared down at her. Her head was heavy with the bun they had tied for her. She glanced at her bare arm and then thanked who ever was there that she convinced them to give her a dress with very little exposure. The first place she explored before the ceremony was the terrace. She climbed the stairs holding her Bluetooth earphone in her ear, being alert if she was being called in the last minute.

He was sure this would be the last time he would gaze at the moon without some stupid stepfather forcing him to marry a stupid lady so he could have the riches and Usui Takumi would be left with nothing but an overly dramatic lady for a wife. He walked nonchalantly until he opened the door, and crashed on the floor backwards as the woman in front of him was gasping for air.

She didn't know why she got a sudden urge to run, but she did. Unaware of the door being opened from the other side, she reached out to it. No, more like pounced on to it.

He recovered from his shock and took a moment to have a look at the lady in front of him. She suddenly glanced at him, as he took in her stunning amber eyes and shining hair which was tied in some kind of a bun. She wore very little make up and herhands were so smooth, he felt the sudden urge to run his fingers on them. She straightened up, giving him a more detailed view.

Her head raised and her eyes found the most beautiful orbs she could ever see. She gazed at the emerald green orbs that looked blank. The spiky blond hair was soft, as her hands brushed against his hair when she got up. He was the perfection of the ideal man. But to her, he was another jerk. She slowly rose up, keeping her earphone back in her clutch. Somehow, her feelings to him were not so hostile as they seemed towards other men.

"Please forgive me, Miss..." He started. She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Ayuzawa Misaki." She didn't feel so insecure right now, and before she knew it, her name was on the tip of her tongue. It seemed that the tongue had a mine of its own.

"Miss Ayuzawa..." The name rolled wondrously through his tongue. He was sure that when people say, attraction, then this was it. "Err...I'm sorry for crashing on you. " She murmured embarrassed as she suddenly became aware of the exposure and the heart the hammered against her chest still, unknown to her mind for the strange change in her self.

Her voice stuck in his head as a melody and he waved it off. She walked past him with such grace, that he fell into a trance and wished to be the one at her side. "Who might your escort be?" She sighed and tucked the loose strands framing her face. "No one." Somehow, he was happy to hear that. He stared at her openly, not caring of the consequence. "You know, I don't leave the people who pry their eyes onto someone for too long." An amused expression was regarded with a smirk. "And may I know what that might be?"

In a flash her foot was caught by him, and he noticed that she was wearing flats, another reason for him to feel interested for the first time. Despite his impressions, he raised his eyebrow at her, as she flushed looking at her foot hanging. "Leave my foot, you- you" "Me what?" "Perverted outer space alien!" She scurried out of the place, leaving an amused looking Usui Takumi staring after her. "Misaki..." He said silently, smiling at the retreating figure. He was passing through when he noticed his going-to-be bride walking in the corridor, probably causing drama before she walked the alter in the church later. When she was just going about on the stairs, her foot slipped and she tripped, unfortunately being caught by the woman he met a few minutes earlier. He was surprised at her manliness. Maria was a well known drama queen. But her father was the well known Miyazono successful business man, who was an ally to the Walker Corp. Of course, to keep the terms at their best, both business men of the company found it right to get their children married. But it looked as if, Maria was trying to call off the wedding everytime the priest came in. And this time, she was going to behave, whether she likes it or not. Because this is the last straw.

"Are you okay?" She asked the bride. The bride blushed furiously as she felt herself touching the bare skin of Misaki. Misaki, being the most different lady in the whole town, shivered at her touch and quickly helped the bride up.

Sure, Miyazono Maria was desperate to know her, she offered her hand and smiled brightly. "My name is Miyazono Maria, what's yours?" Misaki gave her a smile, and Maria felt as if she had been shot. "Misaki."

He watched the whole exchange as the realization dawned on him of what his bride was. Of course, her actions showed that she was not attracted to the other gender but her own. And that didn't help Usui Takumi from feeling uneasy when she still clung on to Misaki. He nonchalantly climbed down the stairs and walked over to the duo, as jealousy seeped through his stomach, twisting knots. Before he could intervene, his old friend, or should I say, rival, Igarashi Tora jumped in between, flashing a charming smile at Misaki.

"You look gorgeous, Misaki." He whispered. She glared at him and crossed her arms hotly as she recalled why she was here. "Happy to see me, Igarashi?" He smirked and walked beside her. "Care to dance?" She was about to answer when a hand held hers and she jerked her head at the handsome tall figure. "Sorry, Igarashi, I am having a dance with her." Before she could open her mouth, he pulled her to the dance floor, dancing to the slow music playing in the background. "Why did you do that?" He had a blank expression. "Do you want to go back to Igarashi Tora?" She blushed and muttered a no.

All eyes were on the couple dancing in sync. Misaki had to admit, he wasnt so bad. Actually, when she thought that, he gave her that infuriating smirk. "Did you honestly like dancing with me this much? You could have just asked." She blushed wildly and backed away. "Pervert!" She stomped her way out of the hall.

xxx

It was an understatement, to say that he was bored, when observed, he was pulling his friends cheeks so bad, it hurt. "Can you please stop, Usui-san?" Yukimura pleaded. He released his fingers as he heard a shrill scream. He checked his watch, realizing that it was early for her to through a fit. "How dare you! I call off this wedding!" Her mother tried to quiet her down, when the priest asked her whats wrong, she breaks down into sobs. " My maid lost my ring." His eyes widened in surprise. Her father sighed defenately, slowly walking down the aisle and facing the audience with a solemn expression. "The wedding has been cancelled." Murmurs broke out between people that sat down in the rows in front of the stage.

Usui Takumi turned his heel and walked out of the door. He threw his tux blazer behind him as he made his way through female admirers.

xxx

He unearthed the necklace in his hand, as he remembered that it fell from her neck when she danced with him and she ran. He chuckled quietly. He was about to take another turn when a voice stopped him.

Misaki...

Her voice stuck in his head like a melody. He found her in a park, all alone, clutching a kitten in her arms. He stared at her until she looked back at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused. He shrugged and sat next to her. "Wedding got cancelled." She gasped at him, as though she felt bad for him. "I'm sorry." His face showed some kind of emotion, and he was sure it was soft. "Don't be. It wasnt worth it anyway." She just sighed and went back to petting the kitten. "I feel bad for this kitten." He raised his brows. "It has to live in streets without anyone to take care of it. I found it's mother dead underneath that tree." She pointed the tree to him. "Are you going to keep it, Misa-chan?" She shook her head sadly. "I can't. I am wrapped up in a lot of work. I don't have time for it." He gently took the kitten from it. "Maybe I can take care of junior Misa-chan." Her blush returned, and she smacked him. "Pervert!"

He caught her hand before she could leave him. His gut told him that if he never asked, he will never see her again. Somehow this feeling made him desperate and anxious. "Where do u live?" She narrowed her eyes, cautiously. " I don't want to be alone anymore." Her eyes softened a bit and she retreated to her swing. "Maybe I can tell you where we can meet." He looked at her blank, though she could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. "We can meet at the cafe near the Eleventh Street." He nodded and stroke the kitten. "And don't call it Misa-chan." He smirked at her. "You don't want my affection to be shared?" "Shut up." "Or you want me to call you only?" "Can you just change the name, pervert?" He thought for a while. Then sighed. "What is wrong?" "I cant seem to get any name." She rolled her eyes and set her eyes at the road. "Litch." "Hmm?" She looked at him with a smile. "Name it litch." His eyes widened, going unnoticed by her, of course. Her nature was naive though.

He smiled wistfully. Of course, the light naming another the same but in German seemed really...beautiful. "I like it, especially when it is coming from Misa-chan." She blushed and he removed his shirt, covering her bare arm, keeping his eyes trained on her face as she looked at him. He cannot admit that he was getting aroused by just her arm, and he just couldn't bear to think what might happen if she walked in her gown.

She looked at him, with questioning eyes, he just gave her a blank look, picking the kitten from the ground. " I don't want my Misa-chan to get cold." The red warmth crept on her cheeks, "Perverted Alien, I am not yours." She muttered while he walked away nonchalantly, while smiling as she tried to hide the blush.

She walked the way to her home thinking about everything that happened. His last words kept playing in her mind. That was... gentlemanly. She never felt about anyone like this. Her thoughts frightened her so much, she ran towards her flat.

He gently tugged the kitten near the window, as it quietly licked the bowl of milk. He stroke its head, earning a scratch. A smile found it's place in his lips. "You are just like her." He placed her necklace near his study table.

As she strode near her workplace, she found him near the cafe. She turned and entered the building without glancing back.

Sighing, she leaned on her chair, gazing at the window from the seventh floor. She saw him, where he was before. And she felt bad, for making him wait. She grabbed her purse and punched herself out.

The lollipop in his mouth tasted sour, the feeling of meeting her was overwhelming, he did not know why he felt so lonely without her. For goodness sake, they just met!

xxx

A throat was cleared and his head turned to look at her. "Misaki." She blushed, his voice suddenly sounded hot. "Why were you waiting for me from a long time?" "How cruel of you, Misa-chan. You knew I was here, still you made me wait." Her face morphed into panic and shyness. "You- you Perverted outer space alien!" Before she could say anything, her eyes spotted him.

She blinked her eyes and she was in a quiet dark room. She glared at the form that held her hands. "Stupid Usui."

He raised his eyebrow, coming closer to her, "So you wanted to meet him. What is igarashi Tora to you?" Panic rose in her chest and words started to play on her tongue. "Wh-why a-are y-you asking me such a question?" He leaned even more closer, .She had to back away, and her back touched the cold wall. "Ayuzawa, Don't go near him, I don't like it." She blushed and slapped his hands away.

As she struggled to keep quiet without speaking to him,she realised that they were locked for long unless someone came looking for something. "I wonder how long we will be stuck here." No response. Even though she resolute to not talk, but she felt like she should. "You shouldn't stand away from me, you might get cold." Was the answer of the unwanted blush rose in her cheeks, and she was thankful for the darkness that illuminated the room.

"Stupid Usui." She heard a chuckle and she sighed exasperatedly. "I never knew I would get stuck in a dark room again." She snapped her head towards the direction of the chuckle. "And this time it's with someone in it." She thought and smiled as she too, had been locked in a room in her childhood. Then curiosity got the best of her. "Why?"

He turned towards the figure to his right, in confusion. "Why what?" "Why were you waiting for me here?" He inched closer and closer to her, teasing her with the gap slowly closing between them. "Do you want me to answer that question so badly?" He placed his palms on the wall, staring down at the figure. "It's because, I lo-"

"Hey! You two! Get out of my shop! Find some other place to lick your faces!" And angry shopkeeper clicked the door open only to find two people in an intimate position.

Embarrassed, Misaki filed out of the room and looked at the cafe beside it. "You still wanna grab something?" She just shook her head. "I have to go. I have work to do." When she started walking away, a blank faced man looked at her without much of a response. Suddenly she whirled and gave him an apologetic smile and waved at him. "Sorry for wasting your time. Maybe we can meet tomorrow, same place, but somewhere else to eat." Before he could say anything, she turned on her heeland walked away with a red face, leaving a very stunned Takumi standing as if he'd been shot. He closed his eyes and smiled for real. "Misaki..."

Her heart was beating so hard, she clutched her chest even after entering her office, her cabin and while the workers starred after her curiously. Her sigh was more resigned as ever as her words played in her mind again and again. Of course, people would laugh at her awkwardness if she said that she had an infatuation for a certain green eyed man. But who cares, the irony of the whole situation back fired her, as she thought of how her guard was broken down and she unknowingly was affected by such a perverted guy.

Reaching to grab a handkerchief from her purse, she curiously went on to the window, finding him walking bored without even glancing at the women sighing next to him. Her heart beat wildly just by the sight of him. And she quickly turned away. Boy, she sure needed to clear her mind.

xxx

The ring on the bell of his empty apartment surprised him. He surely did not expect a visitor. And he surely was surprised to find his stepfather standing there with a grim expression. "Takumi. " "I don't wish to speak to you." He was going to close the door, when the papers, were shoved on his face, as he caught the words 'break ties' he was shocked and that gave an opportunity to his said father to enter the apartment.

They sat in silence, as Takumi waited for his step father to speak while he looked at his surroundings. His step father cleared his throat, looking at the documents.

"So you want to break all ties with the Walker family." He raised his eyebrow but said nothing. "Why?"

That question caught him off guard and a look of confusion crossed his face. "What?" "Why do you want to cut all ties with us?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, as he looked at his step father. " Maybe I want to be free from your stupid reputation and finally have a life of my own. " His stepfather tossed the documents in front of him wordlessly and motioned him to sign with the pen.

Unable to register why this was going on, it took him for a while to sign the papers. With a blank expression, he handed the papers and opened the door for his step father to step out of the apartment. "Goodbye, Takumi."

xxx

He walked quietly on the sidewalk gazing at the shops windows. He suddenly saw her. There she was speaking to Tora. A twist in his stomach made him uneasy. He dashed in the shop through the back door and confused a lot of maids working there. He gave his most charming smile to them. "May I have a uniform for this night?" Though half of the women fainted, one managed to hand it to him while blushing furiously.

Misaki was just going through the menu so she could eat while her chin was grabbed. "Excuse me!" "Misaki! Why did you dance with him?" Igarashi Tora demanded.

"It's none of your business." She stated, turning back to her flan. His flared in anger and he grabbed her arm roughly. Before he could lean, she was yanked away from him. "Don't touch her like that." His eyes wandered to the owner of the voice and a smirk grew on his face. "Takumi, I heard you cut your ties with your family."

He said nothing as Misaki looked at him, perplexed. "Usui, what is he talking about?" Takumi had no expression and he continued to walk away from the shop. " Who are you to her?" Igarashi Tora asked. He turned and answered with a smile. "A perverted outer space alien."

Igarashi Tora had an amused smile on his face. "They both are idiots." He sighed.

Misaki yanked her hand away from him. "Usui, what did he mean by that?" She demanded. He turned and gave her that infuriating smirk. "Does little Misa-chan want to know my background?" The red pigment rose in her cheeks and she brought her hand to hit him. "N-no!" She said while turning to walk in the other direction. "Show me your house, Misa-chan." She eyed him suspiciously as he just stared at her blankly. She could easily see through his facade, concern hiding behind those emotionless eyes. She sighed and gestured for him to follow.

He was caught off guard as he certainly did not expect that. He followed her quietly, as he took in the neighbourhood they were passing by. It certainly was a middle class neighbourhood, not too rich or poor, just for those living a simple life, something he would like to lead someday. Then they entered a slum area. And he saw that she lived in a house that looked almost about broken. He decided to not commebt on that. "Come in." she called out to him. He was surprised to see the difference in the outside and inside of the house. It definitely was a huge contrast.

"Um...if you are wondering why there is so much difference, then it's because I just started applying my salary to the broken parts and started refurbishing it. Please don't mind it." She said while bowing politely. He chuckled slightly and followed her into the kitchen. "Let me cook, Misa-chan. I want to cook for you." She looked at him incredulously but complied nonetheless.

Her mouth was hanging open as she realized that he was done within minutes. "Your omurice is ready, Misa-chan." She still stared after him. "Do you want me to feed you?" That snapped her. "No!"

They sat on the futon but he refused to give her the spoon. "Give me the spoon, Baka usui." She growled. "Say aaaaah." Her head was boiling with anger.

After a few fights, she finally gave in, flushed and chewing with a look of grumble on her face.

It was actually tasty, if you asked Misaki. She started held the spoon for too long when it was the last bite, earning a chuckle from Takumi.

"What?" She asked, unaware of the growing love in his heart. "I can make it for you everyday if you want." She blushed at the thought. "Pervert."

xxx

They met everyday, bantering and Misaki always calling him the usual nickname.

But today was different. Somehow they ended up in a dark room in the night, as the sun said goodbye to the sky and the moon took over to watch the people from its high settlement. It so happened, that Misaki found her sensei walking in their direction, but for her, it would always be a pretty woman who fell in love with her.

Her face was disgusted and she panicked as she recalled the many close calls.

Usui noticed this, completely bewildered by her sudden panic state and stood silently, wrapping his hands around her.

She froze. Even though his arms were strong and she felt safe, her heart beat wildly. "Wh-why d-d-did you do th-this?" She stammered, cursing inside for her stupidness.

He gave her a genuine smile, aware that she can't see him. "Because I wish to do somethings with Misa-chan that no one shall ever do."

The light adjusted to his eyes and he could make out the panic stricken look on her face, it was quite enjoyable to watch. She slapped his arms away, trying for the handle and realizing that it was locked. That was how they got stuck in a room.

"Pervert! Why do you have to do this to me?" When the lights switched on, he saw her tear rimmed face. His eyes widened in surprise. He was suddenly aware of the dress she wore. It was a gown he requested to see her in, a challenge that she lost bitterly. And her being beautiful would be an understatement to describe her divine looks.

"Why do you have to make my heart beat so wildly?" Shock was the right word he felt. He pat her head slightly, trying to compose himself. "Ayuzawa, I'm sorry I crossed the line. Let's try to break this door." He was about to leave, when she caught his hand. And then she was the one grabbing him from the room, somehow breaking the handle.

"Why? Why are you running away from my questions, Usui? Why after all this?" She demanded as the moon cast light on her face. He was stunned to hear her outburst. "The moment I played my eyes on you, I knew you were trouble. You make those remarks just to make me feel so annoyed. You always have a way to make me feel lonely without do you help me and save me on the right time when I need you? Why do you make me feel so unsafe without you? I hate to be so vulnerable. I hate you, Usui."

He chuckled slightly, pulling her into a hug. "You are so cruel, Misaki. I tease you to see those interesting expressions that you make. I have always felt myself wondering if you ever felt the same for me. I have always found you to be the most beautiful woman on this planet. I cant stand the looks that people give you, and that's the reason I wish you to be away from them. Ayuzawa Misaki, I am in love with you."

She cried even more, trying to hit him. "So cruel Misa-chan, you knew it all along. But I will always be beside you." And then he leaned towards her, cupping her and closing his eyes.

She let him come close to him. And she closed her eyes. Her insides churned and she felt a flutter in her chest as their lips met. She held her hand on his cupping palm and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Misaki."

She gave him a smile and said, "And I love you, Takumi."

And that never ceases to surprise Takumi, because when he is with her, he knows that she is full of surprises and love.

"Wait." He frowned when she pulled back from the hug. "What happened, Misaki?" She blushed involuntarily but this time her mouth didn't stutter. "You haven't explained your appearances, don't you have work to do?" He smirked, and playfully looked at her, "Is Misa-chan curious about me?" She cleared her throat and gave him a glare. "Yes." He chuckled a little before letting his hand pull her closer so he could snuggle more closer to her. "You must have heard about the most desirable doctor in japan, though they did not give my name as requested. I of course love my work, but I suddenly had the desire to follow someone, the one who stole my heart." He looked at the dark figure next to him.

Usui Takumi was indeed the most successful cardiologist in japan but right now, he just wanted to snuggle beside the lawyer who happened to keep her reputation as the strong headed woman.

"Stupid Usui, stop saying such idiotic things!" "Misa-chan, You really are very cruel." "Shut up!"

 ** _The End_**


End file.
